Loony Love
by SoulEaterCookieX3
Summary: Luna is sitting outside of Hogwarts when George and Fred come over to her...will one of these be her true love or not?
1. Punishment

Luna was sitting on the bench outside of Hogwarts, she had just been in deteniton with Umbridge.

"Stupid ass." Luna thought. Luna saw in the distance to red-haired men; Fred and George acutaly.

"Hey Luna!" Fred greeted me as he sat down next to me.

"Luna...whats wrong with your hand?" George asked sitting on the other side.

"Nothing." I said and quickly tried to hide my hand away from sight.

"Luna." George said again. His voice firm.

"I had detention with Umbridge." She fianlly told them.

"That bitch!" Fred screamed.

"Dude..." Luna began, At that moment Umbridge came over.

"Who the prik do you think you are? You can't just punish people for-" Fred broke off and looked at Luna's hand.

"For being late for class!" Fred finshed.

"Well- she desvered to be punished." Umbridge told them and walked off.

"I will honestly kick her ass someday." George said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys..." Luna said and blushed a little.

"Luna are you alright? Your going red." George told her.

"Oh um, I'm fine." She told them than ran off back to the ravenclaw common room.

She was sitting in a chair trying to read a spell book when Cho came in.

"Luna are you blushing?" Cho asked.

"N-no." Luna trembled.

"You fancy someone don't you?" Cho giggled.

"No!" Luna said.

"Come on tell me." Cho begged.

"No..." Luna said then went to lie down on her bed. Cho walked in again.

"Come on Luna man, I won't laugh." Cho begged again.

"Fine...it's George," Luna told her.

"GEORGE?" Cho shouted out loud.

"Shhhh!" Luna hushed.

"Sorry." Cho wispered. "But you really like George?"

"Yeah." Luna blushed a little.

"Well c-ya Luna." Cho said

"Bye." Luna answered back.

Cho was thinking, "Who would love George? He's a bit of freak, but funny. BUT. A. FREAK. I promised not to tell anyone so...I won't, not yet anyways


	2. Secret Out

Cho had told everyone in Ravenclaw that Luna liked George. It also spread to Hufflepuff and Slytherin but for some reason not Griffindor.

Everybody seemed to ignore her now, accept for Fred and George.

She was sitting crying one day when they came over to her.

"Anything a matter?" George asked.

"Oh nothing." Luna lied.

"We can tell somthing is wrong Luna, your face is wet." Fred said.

Luna didn't say a word back, she was to upset.

"Luna..." George put his hand on my shoulder "Please tell us..."

"ITS NOTHING!" I shouted at them. Luna got up and walked away thinking what a bitch Cho was.

"You stupid ass Cho!" Luna shouted in the middle of the common room

"Oh everyone had the right to know!" Cho told her in a snobby voice.

"No they didn't!" Luna's eyes were full of tears because everyone began to point and laugh at her.

She ran outside Hogwarts and sat at the rim of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione, Ron and Harry came over to her.

"Is anything wrong Luna? Fred told me you were quite upset." Ron asked.

"Cho told everyone my secret." Luna sobbed.

"That heartless monster, she desveres to rot in bloody hell that bitch does." Hermione reassured her.

This made Luna smile a bit. George and Fred came running over.

"Nice to see you again Luna." George said.

Ron told them why she was upset.

"Oh, well she is an ass hole rember that Luna." George said.

"Thanks guys..." Luna sniffed.

Hagrid came over and asked them all "What der ya think ya doin' neard dat forbiddden forest'?"

"Oh Luna's upset." Harry said.

"Ok...I'll be off den, be careful you lot." Hagrid said and walked off.

"I should be getting back..." Luna said getting up.

"No!" George tugged at her hand. "Stay here!" and he pulled her down. They watched the sun set over the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Confession

Luna was just ignoreing the ignorant little ass Cho, she was to scared to tell George that she liked him. One day George came over to her and asked.

"Luna ... do you want to meet me at Hogsmede?"

Luna blushed a little and later repiled "Sure..."

A few hours late he was waiting there for me.

"Oh Luna!" George shouted over to me. "There you are!" He ran over to me.

"You wanted?" I asked.

"Well, the're is this place I want to show you...come on."

He got a hold of my hand and took me to a beutiful waterfall.

"It's...amazing."

"Isn't it?"

George took a hold of my hand.

I quickly pulled it away.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No nothing."

"What did Cho tell everyone...like your secret?"

"Oh..." her voice got quite "I like you..."

"What? I can't hear you."

She screamed it this time "I FRICKEN LIKE YOU!" Then she was off.

"Luna..." George tried to call after her. "I like you to..."

At Hogwarts, Luna woudn't speak to George any more- Not since that day in Hogsmede.

George was pretty upset to; He likes Luna- but she woudn't listen to him anymore.

"LISTEN UP YOU TWITS!" Cho was calling out from the Ravenclaw table, she stood up on it. Standing on Luna's pudding.

"INCASE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T HERE ME LAST TIME- LUNA LIKES GEORGE WEASLEY!" That was it Luna jumped off the bench and made a jump for Cho, pushing her off the table and Cho fell on the floor. Her head bleeding.

She had done it now

She was now hated


End file.
